Miracle Gems
by slimshadygirl7872
Summary: When Goten,20, brings Ruby,17, over to his best friends house to make a move on her, things back fire by ends up falling for Trunks,21,and Trunks likewise.But how many obstacles will get in the way of there relationship?How many secrets,how much family drama,how much ACTION could get in the way?Before they find a miracle I suck at summaries!Drama Romance,I know:/


Chapter 1

"Hey, Ruby...I was wondering if maybe you wanted to see a movie...today?" Goten asked hopefully over the phone. His mother Chi Chi looked up at this. Goten blushed and ignored her.

She sighed. "Sorry, Goten my Dad wants me to take his hover motorcycle out to a someone who could fix it. I don't know how long it will take." Goten felt like some one had just kicked him in the gut. He was tired of being just friends! He wanted a relationship! He knew she wanted one to but her Dad kept complicating things. Ruby Diam was 17, and still in high school. While Goten was 20 and not in school. Her father didn't like him because of the age difference, and wouldn't ven try to get to know him. Ruby sensed that Goten was disappointed and quickly said,"Listen, how would you like to come with me? It's really boring over there if I go alone."

Goten instantly felt happy. "Okay! When and where?"

Ruby giggled, "The Motor Shop on Fairhaven, at 12 all meet you there."

Goten gave a snort. "Why are you going to that cra-" he stopped himself when he remembered that his mother was in the room. Chi Chi glanced up and glared, Goten gulped. "Uh...that stupid place for when Capsule Corp.'s right down the street?"

"Its to expensive to go there! You need a reservation or something."

Goten smirked. "Not for me. I know them all pretty well. Trunks Briefs is my best friend."

Silence. "Your joking."

" You better hope not if you want your Dad's bike fixed for free. I can go in there anytime to get something fixed."

"Oh, Goten you don't have to! I'd feel so bad!"

Goten blinked in confusion. "Why?"

"I don't know... I'd feel like I was using you or something..."

"Well, get over it and use me."

Chi Chi glanced up at this and growled. "Goten! What are you two talking about?!"

"Nothing Mom!" Goten said. Ruby laughed.

"I'll meet you by the motor shop at 12 so we can walk by them with a broken bike and not go in. They'll go mad." Ruby giggled.

"Okay, Bye." Goten said with a laugh. Goten hung up the phone and turned around to see his mother sitting there with a scowl.

"If I find out your doing anything bad-" She started.

"I know Mom, you'll have my head yada, yada, yada. But i'm not doing anything." He glanced at his watch,**11:30**. "See you later mom! I'm going out, love ya!" He turned away from his mom and ran out the door.

"Goten!" He heard his mother yell but he continued going. He glanced down at his clothes, green shirt and blue jeans. He looked presentable.(Author's note* I giving Goten a hair style like he had in gt. I don't like his long hair.) He was finally going out. He didn't know if it would actually be considered a date, but he was going to at least get a chance to make a move on her.

_Later_

"Oh my god! Did you see his face?" Ruby asked Goten who was currently pushing her Dad's bike for her because he wouldn't shut up if he didn't.

"He looked like he was going to throw something." Goten said, with a chuckle. They both had just walked by the motor shop, the owner had asked about the broken bike and offered them a deal, but when Goten told him they were going to Capsule Corperation, the owner's eyes immediately hardened, and a scowl formed on his face. He fierce look could've set them on fire. Once they were out of ear shot they wouldn't stop talking and laughing about it. When they approached Capsule Corp. Goten went staright for the entrance on the gate a tapped the green button.

"_One moment please," _The machine said. Some music played from the speaker for at least a minute before the machine spoke. "_Do you have a appointment with Bulma Briefs?"_

"No, I'm here to see Trunks Briefs." Goten said, feeling odd about talking to a speaker. Ruby raised an eyebrow. There was no sound for a full minute before the speaker said, "_Before you can enter __**Trunks Briefs **__has to approve. Now calling __**Trunks Briefs**__." _There was the sound of a phone ringing for about 8 seconds before they heard a voice.

"_Hey, who's this._"

Goten chuckled. "Trunks?"

"_Your names what?"_

"Trunks, it's me, Goten!"

"_Goten? Hold on let me let you in."_ There was a sharp click on the gate and then it swung open, without them even touching it. Goten began to walk to the door with the bike, only to stop when he noticed Ruby wasn't following.

"What's up?" He asked. Ruby was staring at the house in astonishment. This guy was loaded! This was the biggest house in the entire city!

"Oh, nothing!" She said and ran to catch up with him. Trunks was already standing at the front door, waiting. He couldn't believe Goten brought a girl over. She was wearing blue jeans and a baggy black shirt. She long brown hair that was up in a ponytail, but a few brown bangs covered her eyes. She had a light tan touch to her skin. Gosh, she was pretty. Geez... Goten was lucky. They walked over to him and Trunks realized he had a bike.

"Sup'? I didn't know you had a bike, Goten. Well, I didn't know you knew how turn one on..." Goten rolled his eyes.

"Nice to see you to. And it's not my bike." Goten said.

Trunks raised an eyebrow apprehensively, and glanced at Ruby. "_You_ ride bikes?"

She smiled, "Yeah, s'not my bike though."

Trunks snorted. "You don't look like you can ride a bike."

She smirked. "Looks can be deceiving." Trunks was about to say something but Goten cut him off. "It's her Dad's bike, it's broken. We where wondering if you could fix it." Trunks was caught off guard by what he said, _what did he say?_ It took him a second to process it.

"Er...what's wrong with it?" Trunks asked. Ruby blinked, _huh? _For some reason she hadn't really paid attention.

"The engine, there's a flat tire, and the radios broken." Goten said, since she seemed lost for answer.

"Okay, well, let's take it in my room." Trunks said.

_**Mom, I know I let you down**_

_**And although you say the days are happy**_

_**Why's the power off, and I'm fucked up?**_

_**And ,Mom, I know he's not around**_

_**But don't you place the blame on me**_

_**As you pour yourself another drink, yeah**_

_**I guess we are who we are **_

_**Headlight shining-**_

Goten quickly grabbed his phone and answered it. "Hello? Oh, hey mom."

Ruby glanced at Trunks, "Was that Headlights? By Eminem?"

"Yeah," Trunks said with a snort. Goten heard this and glared in there direction.

"WHAT? Why do _I _have to go. She's not my kid! Why can't you and Dad watch her?But-Mom?Mom!" Goten groaned and looked over a his friends. "I gotta go pick up Pan, Gohan, Videl, my mom and my Dad are going out and I have to babysit."

" Bring Pan over her, she could play with Bulla." Trunks suggested.

"You don't mind? She can be really annoying."

"So is Bulla, but she still has friends." Trunks said.

"Ha, alright all be right back." He glanced at Ruby, "You going to be all right here?"

She nodded. "Yeah, of course."

"Okay, later." He walked back through the gate and down the street.(Yes, he can fly but he can't fly in front of Ruby yet.) Leaving her alone with Trunks.

Yup that's chapter 1^_^ Remember this is a Trunks/oc story! I had to do my best with th Trunks and Ruby 'pull towards each other feeling' I hope it wasn't to corny. I know the song _Headlights_ doesn't really suit the relationship Chi Chi and Goten have but, I love that song and artist:) I was going to make it _Superman_, but when I was putting the lyrics I realized it doesn't suit the situation at all, and I doubt Goten would like that kind of music, being Goku's son and all.


End file.
